Dragon chainbody
The dragon chainbody is the second most powerful chainbody in RuneScape in terms of defence, only after Vesta's chainbody, and the best non-degradable chainbody (however it is surpassed by many other armour pieces). It may be worn by players with a Defence level of 60 or greater. The dragon chainbody is exclusively dropped by the Kalphite Queen and dust devils (level 65 Slayer required to kill the latter). The chainbody can also be won through the gamble option in the Barbarian Assault minigame for a price of 30 honour points, although it is extremely rare - about 1 in 16,000. |slot = body |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |armour = 246 |life = 0 |class = Melee |prayer = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 |image = Dragon chain set leg equipped.png |caption = A male player wearing a dragon chainbody |image2 = Dragon chainbody (female) equipped.png |caption2 = A female player wearing a dragon chainbody }} Dropping monsters Price history * With the release of Barrows Equipment, the dragon chainbody saw a small fall in price, although it was still seen as the best non-degrading armour and therefore still held a reasonable value. Throughout much of 2006 the dragon chainbody was worth approximately 15-18 million. * With the release of the Bandos chestplate in August 2007, the price of the dragon chainbody decreased slightly. The Grand Exchange was also released, although this did not significantly affect the price of the dragon chainbody. In late 2007 and early 2008, the dragon chainbody was worth approximately 10 million. * Throughout the Summer and Autumn of 2008, the dragon chainbody fell to a little under 8 million. * With the release of the dragon platebody in November 2008, the price of the dragon chainbody crashed at the maximum rate of 5% per day, and then rebounded, as shown in the graph. Afterwards, the price of the dragon chainbody steadily decreased and for a while was stable at approximately 5 million. * When Bounty Worlds came out in May 2009, the price of dragon chainbodies crashed for several days nearly at the maximum rate, reaching under 3.5 million each. This was related to the fact that dragon chainbodies could be obtained as a drop from players in PvP and Bounty Hunter worlds, but the actual crash immediately following the update was mostly due to panic, as can be seen by the rebound to 4.4 million a few days later. * On 17 June 2009, dragon chainbodies were removed from the PvP drop table, and that, combined with inflation, brought the price to 7 million by the end of November 2009. * Due to the dragon Defender update, the price of the dragon chainbody rose slightly. This could be due to the fact that a dragon chainbody is more aesthetically pleasing combined with a dragon defender. * The return of the old wilderness in 2011 caused this item, as well as many others, to be often claimed as a PvP drop. As PK-ers sold the chain bodies as soon as they got their hands on them, the dragon chainbody ended up being sold more frequently than before while the demand was left unchanged. Its price has fallen to around 4m and revolves around this level consequently. * With the introduction of Squeal of Fortune in February, the price of the dragon chainbody has dropped, as players are expecting a loss in demand due to "Lucky" items. In addition, there was an initial panic when many players did not realise "lucky" items were not tradeable. * With the introduction of Soul Reaper, the price of the dragon chainbody plummeted even further as the Kalphite Queen is one of the bosses that can be assigned for a reaper task, along with rewards that required a specific number of all bosses to receive. As such, a new surge of chainbodies appeared, plummeting the price down to less than a million coins. Trivia * A captured Adventurer in My Arm's Big Adventure who Burntmeat is preparing to cook has his dragon chainbody laying on the kitchen floor to taunt the player. When the player asks Burntmeat for it later, he mentions having thrown it away due to the fact he can't eat it. * In graphical depictions, the dragon chainbody often appears as scalemail. * When players get the dragon chainbody with the high gamble reward from Barbarian Assault, Captain Cain will say the chances of getting it is the same as getting struck by lightning, which is about one in a million . * The dragon chainbody used to have a symbol of a dragon in the centre. The chainbody received a graphical makeover on 6 March 2012 which changed this. References de:Drachen-Kettenhemdfi:Dragon chainbodyno:Dragon chainbodyes:Dragon Chainbodynl:Dragon chainbody Category:Adventurer's Log items